1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improvements in tumbler pin-type cylinder locks which are provided with novel safety means which reduce the chances that the lock can be picked or rendered ineffective.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well established that experts in opening locks of the tumbler pin-type can relatively easily force with picklocks, locks which operate solely by rotating, radially the lock cylinder relative to the cylinder housing.